


I'm Stepping Through The Door

by ButterflyN



Series: Space Oddity [1]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Female James T. Kirk, Introspection, John Grimm is Leonard McCoy, POV First Person, Rating for Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyN/pseuds/ButterflyN
Summary: Short introspective fic of what Bones was thinking on the shuttle.Reaper!Bones and Fem!Kirk
Series: Space Oddity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773958
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	I'm Stepping Through The Door

What the fuck am I doing? John thought to himself, staring in the mirror of the shuttles only bathroom. 200 years and you're going back to the military. Do you want to get caught? Moron.

Fierce knocking and a shouted "Cadet!" interrupted his internal litany. "Cadet, get your ass out of there and into a seat right now or so help me I will drag you there!"

Time to put on a show, he grimaced at his reflection took a breath then threw open the door with a scowl. The woman immediately grasped his arm and set about doing exactly what she'd threatened.

“You need a doctor.”

“No, I told you, I don’t need a doctor, I am a doctor!”

She was obviously annoyed with him, but he didn’t care. “You need to get back to your seat.”

“I had one in the bathroom with no windows!”

She was having none of it. “You need to sit down now.”

“I suffer from aviophobia. It means fear of dying in something that flies!” It's true enough he supposes, he's never enjoyed being a passenger in any vehicle he's ridden in. But he got over that fear a long time ago, back when he was still human even. This is simply another idiosyncrasy to round out the persona of Leonard Horatio McCoy M.D.

“Sir, for your own safety, sit down or I else I’ll make you sit down.” She pointed to the only remaining empty seat on the shuttle.

"Fine." He huffed and dropped down into the seat.

"Thank you." The woman said and walked off without a second glance.

"This is Captain Pike. We've been cleared for takeoff." Sounded throughout the shuttle, and the engines started to power up as if in confirmation.

"I may throw up on you." He muttered to the cadet sitting to his right, noticing that they too - unlike the other cadets, were wearing civilian clothes. Only hers (and she was a very attractive her he noted absently), were stained with blood to match the split lip and shiner on her pretty face.

"I think these things are pretty safe." She answered, only the slightest touch of hesitance in her tone.

His head snapped up, words pouring from his mouth, "Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull, and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. A solar flare might pop up and cook us in our seats. And wait 'til your sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles. See if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger after darkness and silence." He hates space. Why am I doing this again? Fucking Starfleet?! At least the military part will be familiar.

The kid seemed to have the same thought. "Well, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space."

"Yeah, well, got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I've got left is my bones." He pulled out his flask and took a drink, he may not be able to get drunk but he still enjoyed the feeling of liquor trailing warmth throughout his chest. That was almost true, he snorted mentally. Jocelyn had taken everything she knew about, including his precious baby girl, but she didn't know his secret. Didn't know about all the other personas, their safe houses and stashed that he'd built up over the years.

The kid tilted her head when he offered her the flask. Then her face cleared and she took the flask from him, saluting him with it. "Jamie Kirk."

He huffed. "McCoy, Leonard McCoy."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more drafts written for this series but I'm not sure how long it'll take to get them finished and posted.
> 
> This is my first fic on AO3, let me know what you think xxxx


End file.
